1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for plugging a hole in boats and more particularly pertains to a new breach filling device for plugging a hole in a structure, in particular, in a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for plugging a hole in boats is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for plugging a hole in boats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art devices for plugging a hole in boats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,941; U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,602; U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,256; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,012; U.S. Pat. No. 5,845; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,085.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new breach filling device. The inventive device includes a container having a reservoir for holding a foaming material therein and a flexible inflatable bladder having an interior space. The interior space of the inflatable bladder is in fluid communication with the reservoir of the container to permit passage of foaming material from the reservoir of the container into interior space of the inflatable bladder. The foaming material forms a foamed material in the interior space of the inflatable bladder such that the foamed material inflates the inflatable bladder.
In these respects, the breach filling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of plugging a hole in a structure, in particular, in a boat.